Siete dias y una vida
by Amiti Melotica
Summary: Riza Hawkeye tenia todo para ser feliz, un excelente trabajo, una casa, y un perrito al que cuidar....sin embrago un dia una anciana en la calle de dice que va ha morir en una semana.....Royai


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa. La idea original de esta historia tampoco me pertenece proviene de la pelicula Siete dias y una vida (Life or something like it) del director Stephen Herek, protagonizada por Angelina Jolie.

* * *

**_Siete dias y una vida_**

¿Qué harias si un dia alguien te dijiera que vas a morir en una semana? No le creerias. La mente humana tiende siempre a la vida, de una u otra forma, hay algo que siempre nos guia por el camino correcto, algo que nos impulsa a tomar las decisiones correctas en el momento adecuado, algo que nos dice que "eso", ya sea cruzar la calle o tomar un tren, no se debe hacer, pero hay veces en que no funciona, esas veces en que el destino te juega en contra, esas veces que deben ser superadas sea como sea, pues miden tu fuerza interior, la que te permite estar en este mundo, debes demostrar, entonces, lo que te impulsa a vivir...

* * *

Era un dia lunes normal en Ciudad Central, bueno normal para todas las personas, mas no para Riza Hawkeye. Habia dormido mal, y para empeorar las cosas su despertador no habia sonado, asi que cuando desperto, se llevo una gran sorpresa, estaba retrasada en media hora. No era tanto, pero para una persona intachable, como ella, ese retraso significaba llegar tarde a su trabajo, y por ende, retrasar sus labores diarias. Sin embargo no se detuvo mucho a pensar en eso, pues no disponia de tiempo, asi que tuvo que hacer todo mas rapido, corriendo de un lado a otro. En diez minutos estuvo lista, y se fue.

No habia avanzado mas de 5 metros cuando un gato negro paso delante suyo, suspiro, si fuera supersticiosa, eso habria significado algo para ella, pero habia dejado de creer en esas cosas hacia mucho tiempo, asi que siguió, pues el tiempo es oro, se decia a si misma. Estaba a unas cuantas cuadras del tan añorado cuartel, cuando una anciana la detuvo.

-**Señorita, espere un momento**-le dijo esta, tenia una expresión preocupada, como si algo grave fuera a pasar- **debo decirle algo muy importante**

-**Señora, voy retrasada a mi trabajo, no puedo parar**-le dijo, y se dispuso a seguir avanzando

-**Señorita, espere, usted me debe escuchar**- le decia mientras se escuchaba un cuervo a lo lejos, esto incomodo a la señora, Riza simplemente lo dejo pasar, un detalle sin importancia-**Señorita no se vaya es muy importante**

-**Esta bien**-se detuvo- **¿qué es tan importante?**-le dijo algo enojada

-**Señorita, usted va a morir en una semana, a partir de hoy**-le respondio la anciana, lo cual fue seguido por un silencio sepulcral.

-**¿Qué le pasa? No puede ir por la calle deteniendo a las personas, para decir boberias como esas**-le dijo Riza, mientras se iba¿qué se creia esa señora? Mira que morir en una semana, que anciana mas loca, la retrasa y después le sale con eso.

-**Ha tenido un dia difícil no es verdad, pareciera que todo esta en su contra, y se pondra peor**-le decia a los lejos la anciana-**tarde o temprano usted va a terminar creyendome.**

En realidad el dia podia calificarse de difícil, pero era solo por unas cuantas coincidencias, además estaba recien comenzando, no habia que dar nada por hecho, pensaba mientras llegaba, por fin, al cuartel.

-**Buenos dias Teniente**-le decia Havoc, cuando esta entraba a la oficina

-**Buenos dias Havoc**-respondio ella.-**¿el coronel no ha llegado todavia?**

**-Acá estoy**-respondio el aludido, desde su escritorio-**Por primera vez he llegado antes que usted.**

Vaya, asi que el perezoso coronel, aquel que siempre llegaba tarde al trabajo, y mas encima se ponia a dormir, habia llegado primero que ella.

**-Oh, lo siento coronel, no lo habia visto-**

**-Descuide, pero¿se podria saber por qué llego tarde, teniente?-**pregunto el pelinegro, con una mirada inquisitiva.

-**He tenido un par de inconvenientes**-y pronto recordo la extraña converzacion con la anciana-**No volvera a suceder-**y ella asi lo esperaba.

La mañana transcurrio tranquilamente, si es que se podia decir, puesto que habian tenido que atender un caso muy complicado de un asesino serial, y pasado el mediodia, todavia no tenian algo concreto, esto molestaba especialmente al coronel, puesto que para poder ascender debia mostrar lo mejor de si mismo, y para eso necesitaba la ayuda de sus incondicionales subordinados, en especial de su teniente Hawkeye, que ese dia, precisamente parecia tener la mente en otra parte. Por su parte, Riza no se encontraba nada bien, le habia estado doliendo la cabeza durante todo el dia, y no se podia concentrar en el trabajo.

Cuendo llego la hora de comer, Riza fue a buscar su plato, estuvo esperando cerca de media hora en la fila del almuerzo, era extraño porque por lo general ella siempre llegaba casi de las primeras asi que no esperaba, esto la molesto¿que mas podia salir mal?. Por fin su turno, cuando fue a tomar la bandeja, tuvo la mala suerte de tropezarse con algo en el suelo y derrarmar toda su comida, por no decir que quedo toda manchada. Nada podia estar peor. Justo en ese momento entraban todos sus compañeros de trabajo, incluido su coronel. Genial, ahora la persona a la cual siempre habia querido impresionar, la veia en la peor forma, toda llena de comida. No fue capaz de seguir ahí, asi que salio corriendo al baño, a lavarse.

Listo, fue lo que dijo cuando su vestimenta, quedo limpia, su cabello arreglado, y su cara sin una pizca de suciedad, en realidad quedo como siempre estaba, impecable. Perfecto, sonrio y vio su reflejo en el espejo. Ahora a trabajar.

Llego a la oficina, nadie pregunto nada, mejor asi, no tendria que utilizar su arma para callar preguntas que ella no estaba dispuesta a responder. Siguieron con el caso, habian avanzado algo. Pero muy poco, no lo suficiente para saber cual seria el proximo blanco del asesino. Asi paso la tarde, entre papeles, libros, fotos y distintas inspecciones a las escenas de los diversos crimenes. Ni siquiera habia tenido tiempo para pensar en comer algo, se decia mentalmente que todo estaba bien, cuando en realidad la fatiga le estaba venciendo.

Una vez terminada la jornada laboral, se fue de inmediato, queria llegar a su casa y olvidar todo el dia, pero quien iba a pensar que el hermoso dia, con sol y unas nubes blancas, se transformaria radicalmente, llegaron unas nubes negras, grices, y pronto, se puso a llover, cuando Riza iba camino a casa, sin ningun paraguas, ni siquiera una chaqueta gruesa llevaba, asi que además de estar mojada, tenia un frío que la congelaba. Buen dia para elegir caminar, perfecto, se decia ironicamente a si misma. No hay lugar como el hogar, penso cuando entro, despues de 20 minutos de caminata rápida, en realidad, de carrera, a su casa, y fue recibida por su perro Black Hayate.

Decidio darse una ducha, para relajarse y olvidarse del mal dia que habia vivido, y se rio cuando penso en el comentario de la anciana "Se pondra peor" y asi habia sido, asi habia sido...Cuando salio de su ensonacion, el agua ya se habia enfriado. Rapidamente se seco y se vistio, para poder comer algo, pero sono el timbre de su departamento¿quién seria?, ahora no estaba de humor para visitas. El perro empezo a ladrar. ¿Quién es? Grito y un horrible silencion se escucho¿ Quién es?, otra vez el silencio, saco su arma¿Quién es?, tercera vez y tercer silencio. Cargo el arma y lentamente abrio la puerta. Nada, no habia nadie, reviso por todos lados y cuando se dio la vuelta, para entrar convencida de que habia sido su imaginación, se encontro con una persona mirandola fijamente. No vacilo y disparo, cerca, tratando de intimidar, no de herir, a aquel desconocido. Este respondio, y asi empezaron a salir cañonazos de las dos partes. Riza salio corriendo con Black Hayate, en un espacio tan pequeño como su casa estaba en desventaja, siguio corriendo, esquivando las balas de ese tipo, que no lograba reconocer¿habria hecho algo malo ella? Nada, según sus recuerdos.

Era mas de media noche cuando llego al parque, estaba cansada, y parecia que el tipo la habia dejado de seguir. Casi una hora estuvo corriendo, el perro tambien estaba cansado, tanto como ella. Siguio caminado por un rato mas, aminorando la marcha, cuando creyo ver a alguien conocido, era el coronel Mustang, acompañado, para su disgusto, por una de sus conquistas. Se sentia demasiado mal, no habia comido nada, y hasta ese momento, no se habia dado cuenta que una bala habia rozado y herido su brazo derecho. Oyo a lo lejos su nombre, alguien la llamaba.

**-Riza¿qué te pasa?-**pregunto Roy, su teniente fatigada, y con una herida en el brazo**-¿qué te paso?**

**-Estoy cansada**-fue lo unico que pudo responder antes de que se desplomara. Roy la sujeto justo a tiempo, la levanto y se dispuso a llevarla al hospital.

Dia horrible para Riza Hawkeye, y este era solo el primer dia, todavia le quedaban seis...

* * *

Holas, espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, si es asi les agradeceria un review, pues me importa mucho lo que ustedes piensen sobre esta historia. Em, como dije al principio, la idea original no me pertenece, solo la he tomado como una guia para desarrollar otra historia diferente, con los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist, asi que no tendra necesariamente el mismo desarrollo de la pelicula.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, chaito...

**Amiti Melotica**


End file.
